PS I Love You SasuXNaru
by InsaneKittenProductions
Summary: Sasuke dies of a brain tumor.On Narutos 30th birthday he recieves a letter from his dead husband.For the next year Naruto will recieve letters from him.With Narutos friends and Angel,they will teach our once bubbly blonde how to live life once again.
1. Prologue

Hello readers.I bring you 'P.S. I Love You' SasuNaru Style (: When i watched this movie an idea hit me.  
i should turn this into a SasuNaru story! and Tah-dahh!im sorry if there r a few spelling mistakes and computer isnt working right now.i am trying my best to correct any you see any mistake please tell me and ill correct it.  
I will try my best to update as much as YOU DONT LIKE THE MOVIE OR YAOI THEN I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE!AND PLEAZ DONT WASTE YOUR TIME WRITING MEAN COMMENTS!others pleaz enjoy! xoxoxoxo Kitty-Chan 3

Summary: Sasuke dies of a brain Narutos 30th birthday he recieves a letter from his dead husband.  
For the next year Naruto will recieve letters from Narutos friends and gaurdian Angel,they will teach our once bubbly blonde how to live life once on the movie 'P.S. I Love You'

Disclamier:I dont own Naruto or 'P.S.I Love You'

Prologe

"I know i should know this...but are you mad at me?"

Naruto shot him a glare.

"Okay Okay,i did something bad didnt i?"

another glare.

"okay im sorry for what i did!i didnt mean to say it!"

silence.

"Come on dobe,dont act like this."

more silence.

"come on babe. are you gunna make me sleep in the bathtub again?"

"yes!"

'damn!' Sasuke thought.

"Im sorry,okay!i didnt mean to tell ur sorta slipped!how did you expect to answer his question?"

"So basically you said i was straight?"

"well i am the only guy you ever dated."

that comment earned Sasuke a shoe in the face. (LOL)

"Nawh uh!i dated Haku 4 months before i met you!

"come to think of is,isnt Haku a girl now?"

Another shoe.

"you told my father that i didnt want children!"

"well thats what you said!"

"no i didnt!i said i wasnt ready to have a kid yet!"

"so what? do you want a kid?"

"YES! i want a kid but i cant have a kid right now!we said we wouldnt have a baby till we get an better apartment!  
but guess what!WE'RE STILL STUCK IN THIS APARTMENT!"

"many people have babies without much money!i know we dont have any money because of Itachis wife and i know we could have a better life,Im sorry that i cant get you eveything you want in life,but for gods sake,make up you damn mind!"

"so what your saying is your not happy being poor with me?"

"What,no..i..- never mind!i dont need money to make me happy, i dont need a big house or lost of stuff to keep me saticfied cause all i want is right in my tell me what you want,a big house? then ill get a second job!  
a baby,or no baby?please tell me now so i know whether or not to stay."

"so basically your saying you want to leave?"

"only if you want me to!"

"then leave!"

"fine!"

Door slams shut.'damn teme...' Naruto walks into his closet and puts his pjs walks back the front door open.

"look can i come back in now?"

Naruto nods and Sasuke makes his way to meets him jumps into his arms,wrapping his legs around Sasukes slender waist and kisses him like theres no tommorow.

"Im *kiss* sorry *kiss* that i *kiss* told your *kiss* dad*kiss* that your *kiss* not *kiss* ready*kiss*"  
to have *kiss* a baby*kiss*"

"Im *kiss* sorry too *kiss* you *kiss* know my *kiss* dad hates *kiss* Your *kiss* guts *kiss*"

"come on lets take this to the bed"

Sasuke carried them to their bed and layed him softly on th stepped into the bathroom,while Naruto snuggled deeper into the soft conforter waiting for Sasuke to come heard the bathroom door open and looked up to see his raven-haired husband in orange boxers pulled all the way up to his stomach and black suppenders holding them in place couldnt hold back the giggles that started when he saw him.  
in the best irish accent he could muster he started imitading a the middle of his act one of the suppender clips snapped and hit him in the eye.  
"shit,stupid pain the arse bitch!" he screamed,still in his fony irish accent.  
Naruto couldnt hold it back and laughed his ass off.  
Sasuke climbed into the bed and snuggled closer to Naruto.  
"Wait go turn off the light."  
"noo i dont want to...im injured."  
"Fine."  
Naruto was heading back to this bed when he hit his toe on the bed leg.  
"ow ow ow ow ow!"  
Sasuke laughed and kissed his husbands injury.  
"maybe you should get a lamp on that side of the bed."  
"I cant believe im inlove with a leapercon."  
"oh just shut up and kiss me."  
naruto smiled and kissed his husband passionantly.

TBC!

Pleaz Review!  
ONLY NICE AND GOOD REVIEWS!  
COME TO THE 'SASUNARU SIDE' I HAVE COOKIES...AND YAOI AND LEMONS![:


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 is here!lol enjoy (:

Chapter 1 Winter

the pub filled with sat silently in the back,while everyone scurry back and forth,trying to set everything were lite.  
Naruto stared at the picture of Sasuke as Father Iruka said his blessings and played Sasukes favorite song started to silently sing along to the song,tears falling silently down his started to laugh because of the song Sasuke chose for his memorial service.

'he really didnt want people to cry and be sad when he wanted them to be happy.' Naruto looked didnt know why everyone was happy. he did know why but...still,this isnt a 'happy'.Kyuubi walked in noticing Naruto was crying. He dropped his bag down and hugged his baby brother close, Whispering conforting words to him.  
Naruto stared at the black box. his eyes never left it. he stayed quiet and didnt utter a single word when everyone said their final good felt kyuubi walk up behind him.  
"i would've understood if you didnt come."  
"well i had wrote me a couple of months ago."  
"huh?"  
"ya he wanted me to make sure you'll be okay and pull yourself together."  
Naruto got his coat and said goodbye to everyone. he was ready to go home...and take Sasuke home with him.

he set the jar on his nightstand.  
undressing himself he crawled into called Sasukes voicemail,wanting to hear his cried himself to sleep.'why?  
did you leave me Sasuke?Why?'The next morning he pulled one of sasukes old dress shirts and tight black the apartment,he walked throught the streets thinking bout the good memories that happened.

the noise from the tv woke turned it off.  
"mhmm,S'uke its your turn to turn the light off.S'uke...?"He looked into the living room and he saw sasuke sitting on the couch playing his guitar he went to lay down on his lap.  
"Hey a bad dream?"  
"mhmm"  
"well dont tell me,think about happy thoughts."  
"S'uke...i miss you."  
"i know,i miss you too."  
Naruto snuggled closer into his husbands 'lap'.the pillow lacked the warmth and confort he needed right now.

3 weeks later

The apartment was a completely lost it and started seeing Sasuke,EVERYWHERE!He sang Sasukes favortie songs,watched all his favorite movies and wore his ,Gaara,kiba,hinata and his dad walked into his apartment. an awkward silence filled the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"they said,beaking the awkward silence.  
"umm i wasnt expecting company."  
his dad examined him.'he lost it completly'

his dad sent his sons friends a silent nodded and went to clean the apartment.

Kyuubi helped him get dressed.

Gaara walked into the room"Naurto you have a package"

Naruto looked at the pink box reading the words that were on the cake over and over again.

"Happy Birthday you,Sasuke."

he played the message on the recording.

_"hey babe,surprise!im sorta disappointed that i couldnt see you freak out about turning its funny that i couldnt be -"_

"thats not funny"_Naruto mumbled._  
_"i know thats not going to be impressed.i have a you believe it?Ive written you that will be coming to you in all sorts of ways.i thought i'd wait until your birthday since well i knew you wouldnt leave the apartment for number `1 will be arriving you must do what i .okay?" _Naruto nodded._ "and dont try to figure out how i sent the to doing this because the thing is..i just cant say goodbye anyway i want you to go out,get dolled up,go to a gay bar or .you dad is there isnt he?shit._  
_im sorry get a plan ready,and leave me with know that where ever i am,im missing you,Babe._  
_Happy Birthday."_

TBC

i edited the chapter.i made sure there werent any if youu d see any,tell me (;

luv kitty


	3. Chapter 2

CHapter 2 Hangovers and letters

"ughhh...stupid hangover."

!

"gyaaaahhh!"he reached for his phone.

"WHat do you want?"

'oh good a friendly voice.'

"shut up Gaara!and stop screaming at me!"

"ehh,anyway did you get the letter?"

hearing that,Naruto hung up on Gaara and ran to the mail hurridly opened the locker and searched through the his mail finally spotting a letter from Sasuke.

_Hey Naru_

_Save yourself cuts and brusies and by your self a get a new outfit. Divas gotta look good to you know._  
_your gunna need it for my next letter._

_P.S. I love you_

"what?"

as Sasuke said,he went out and bought a new outfit and a sat on the bed switching the lamp on and the lamp flickered on,he saw Sasuke dressing for lamp flickered off and back on time Sasuke had his shirt off getting ready for lamp flickering off and was in bathroom styling his hair in his usual 'duck-butt'  
hair style.

"Your still here with me,arent you?you havent left yet..."  
and with that Naruto fell asleep Sasuke was watching over him.  
"I miss you...S'uke."

TBC


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note **

Mosh Mosh!Kitty here!gyaaah i hate Authors Notes but i need a **BETA**!my computer hates me right now!it decided it would be fun to mess with my story,so now i have lots if errors and need it to be corrected!pleaz pleaz pleaz someone be my **BETA**!  
i'll give you cookies!*w*

if you want to be my **BETA **email me (:

XOOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kitty 3


End file.
